The Love Letter Agenda
by Roxius
Summary: One day, Kanako finds a small pink envelope on her desk. Shoujo ai, yuri, het, mistaken identity yaoi. Please R & R! All of it is one-sided, however.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maria+Holic. The poem in this fic is not mine, either. The ownership of said poem belongs to Sam Fedarb, a friend of mine who won a poem contest. It may be someone you know, or not. I don't really care.

* * *

"Huh? What's this...?"

When Kanako Miyamae sat down at her desk that early morning in class, her eyes were immediately drawn to the small pink letter lying there in front of her, just waiting to be opened. Slowly picking it up, she flipped it over, expecting to see a name or something of that sort. There was no writing on the envelope whatsoever. There was no way to tell what was inside of this mysterious letter without actually opening it.

'Hmm...I wonder who this is from...MAYBE IT'S A LOVE NOTE FROM A SECRET ADMIRER!!' Kanako thought hopefully, her rambunctious mind filling with beautiful images of woman-on-woman love taking place in a giant field of snow-white lillies. Just the thought of it made her shiver with ecstasy. It was difficult to keep the blood from gushing out like usual.

Shaking off those heated emotions for a moment, Kanako tore the letter open with gusto, and pulled out a small folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it, Kanako's eyes grew wide as she realized that a small poem had been scribbled onto the paper in red ink. Peering closely, she read the poem quietly to herself.

-----

_My love for you is like a red, red rose,  
It started as a seed but it's grown and grown.  
Its roots reach deep down inside of my chest,  
And it grows even more with each passing breath.  
The delicate petals lay beautiful and pure,  
All the doubts that I've had you have since cured.  
For all the thorns that this proud rose bears,  
They are all softened by the thought of your care.  
Soon the rose grows old and withers and dies,  
But the love that helped grow it will last for all time..._

_...I love you, Kanako Miyamae._

_----_

For a moment, Kanako felt like she couldn't breath. She couldn't believe that someone would actually write this about HER of all people. 'This poem...it's...it's...'

"Wow, whoever wrote that is pretty damn skilled, wouldn't ya say, yuri girl?" Mariya Shidou remarked casually, looking over Kanako's shoulder. He had appeared completely out of nowhere.

Letting out a shriek of surprise, Kanako jumped to her feet as she exclaimed, "D-D-DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FRICKIN' HEART ATTACK!!!"

Mariya made his cutest face, and pouted sadly as he murmured, "I'm...I'm sorry, Kanako-chan...hiki..."

"HEH HEH," Blood began gushing from Kanako's nostrils as she held out her arms as if hoping for an embrace, "AWW...IT'S OKAY! HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A HUG TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER?!!"

"Oh, just shut up, you pervert!! Now give me that letter for a second!" Mariya hissed at her, and then he snatched the letter from the tall girl's hands and began looking it over up and down. Kanako could do nothing but stand there and simply wait for Mariya to actually tell her just what the hell he was thinking as he re-read the contents of the letter for the fifth time to himself. Five minutes passed, and Kanako was growing anxious now.

'Argh...does he know who wrote the letter or not?' Kanako wondered, biting her lower lip.

Suddenly, Mariya crumbled the letter into a ball and threw it carelessly over her shoulder. "Nope. Don't have a clue."

"HEEEEY!!! DON'T JUST TREAT IT LIKE GARBAGE!! IT'S THE FIRST TIME ANYONE'S EVER SENT ME A LOVE LETTER!!!" Kanako cried in horror, rushing over to snatch up the paper ball just as it landed on the tiled floor. Unraveling it, she attempted to flatten out all of the new bumps and tears that accompanied it, but it was no use. It was while doing this that it then ripped completely in half in her hands. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kanako fell to her hands and knees and began to weep in a comedic fashion.

"Waaaaaah...now it's ruined..." Kanako sobbed.

"Oh, stop your incessant blubbering! It's not going to help any!" Mariya snapped, "They probably only put it on your desk by accident, anyway!! I mean, who would love a gay pervert like you, anyway?"

"And who would love a crossdressing jackass like you?" Matsuriko asked, popping out of nowhere.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Mariya screamed at the maid girl, who immediately rushed out of the classroom without another word.

Mariya's claim only made Kanako cry even more. 'Now I'll never know who sent this to me...'

The weeping tall girl had yet to notice that about several other pink envelopes had been shoved into her desk...

----------------

'I wonder if Kanako-san got my letter...' Kiri thought, glancing up from her book.

'I really hope Kanako-san saw my letter...' Ryuuken thought as she did another lap around the track, her breasts bouncing with every step.

'I wish I could see Kanako-san's face when she reads my letter!' Honoka thought, so distracted by her thoughts that she poured about three tablespoons of sugar into her lemonade.

'I think I did a pretty good job with writing that letter to Kanako-san...' Shizu Shidou thought to herself as she stared out the window of her classroom at her all-boys school.

'God, I feel kind of silly for having sent a letter to her, instead of just coming out about my feelings...' Matsuriko thought as she was cleaning dishes back at the dorm room.

'I hope that girl realizes how much I care about her when she reads my letter...' Dorm Leader thought as she patrolled the halls for the fifth time that day so far.

'Heh...she has no idea that I was the one who wrote that letter...and I meant every word of it!' Mariya snickered to himself as he watched Kanako flail around in a puddle of her own tears.

'I wonder if Mariya found that letter I left for her yet...' Father Kanae pondered as he watched the two girls from behind the corner, his eyes looking up and down Mariya's body in a lustful manner.


End file.
